muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pantalones
Alter Egos Hey, Peter! I don't think we ever did settle our discussion about that page. While it's not a huge deal, and like I said I'm up for a name change, I would like to know what your current feelings are. Right now, I'm giving in to the irresistably insane urge to create a page for Rosenthal (Kermit as Miss Piggy's lawyer in Great Muppet Caper), and filling in the "costume drama" pages, so your thoughts would be appreciated, as a seperate category for this type will probably arrive sooner than later, and since category renaming is a real hassle, more discussion of what to call this type and what fits in (for general purposes, I'd still say Super Grover and Bob Cratchit both fit in, as costumed roles anyway, but probably Elevator Operator Grover and such don't, though I have no idea what *else* to call those). Besides, First Mate Piggy, still needs love! --Andrew, Aleal 16:36, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :My problem with the category is mostly with the name. Alter ego suggests that the personalities are integrated in a way that they're not for most examples. I mean, Fozzie plays Fozziwig, but he isn't Fozziwig. I prefer the more generic "Muppet Roles" although I acknowledge that it sounds kind of blah. :Sidebottom is an actual alter ego, and it can be argued that Super Grover is, as well. As for Waiter Grover and his other jobs, I don't think they're alter egos, but I also don't see them as a roles, since I feel like we're supposed to interpret the Charlie's Restaurant segments, etc. as "real" and not performative. So, I see Grover's jobs as a completely separate thing.--Pantalones 17:15, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Voting for colors Hey babe: I'm thinking about putting the colors up to a vote, so we can get the Main Page revamp up. What do you think about putting the current Main Page 6 and Main Page 6 two colors 2 up, and have people vote between them? -- Danny Toughpigs 20:21, 14 March 2006 (UTC) :Go for it.--Pantalones 20:46, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Partnership with Leslie Carrara interview? See user talk:Toughpigs. -- Zanimum 17:05, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Disambiguating Hey Peter, a redirect doesn't really work to anchored links within a page. It just takes you to the top of Character Disambiguations and then you have to go looking for it. -- Scott Scarecroe 20:47, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :Aww, crap. I tried it and it looked like it worked, but I guess I was wrong. I'll start undoing everything. Wouldn't it be nice, though?--Pantalones 20:49, 13 March 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's a good idea actually. But the wiki won't have it. Bad wiki. -- Scott Scarecroe 21:06, 13 March 2006 (UTC) :::My big gripe is that you can't redirect to a category listing. Silly, silly wiki. -- Danny Toughpigs 21:22, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Full-Bodied Muppet Characters Say, Peter! Mind if I move your Full-Bodied Muppet Characters page to List of Full-Bodied Muppets or something? See, I created a Full-Bodied Muppet page for the Behind the Scenes category, including many but not all of your examples, and discussions of the technical and performance aspects, and I don't want the two to be confused. --Andrew, Aleal 18:22, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :I don't particularly care what the list is called. I thought about sticking it in with your article, but it seemed like it would make it too lengthy. So, yeah, feel free to change it to whatever makes the most sense.--Pantalones 18:52, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Talk pages Hey babe: Maybe this happened when you weren't around, but Scott and I decided that it made more sense to leave talk page messages as a thread, rather than hopping back and forth between our talk pages. So if you respond to this message, you do it here, and then I would respond to your response here. That way, you can read a whole conversation on one page. If you leave a message for someone and you're worried about missing the response, then you can click the "watch" tab on their page, and it'll show up as bold on the Recent Changes list to remind you. -- Danny Toughpigs 19:08, 16 February 2006 (UTC) User Name policy I came up with a new policy to help us out with some of the babysitting problems we've had lately. There are some social misfits showing up who refuse to sign in, and then they go and make weird edits that are just on the cusp of vandalism. So I've created a Muppet Wiki User Name policy, which allows people a trial period of five edits, and then they have to create a user name. What do you think? -- Danny Toughpigs 23:49, 15 February 2006 (UTC) :No, it's manual. The magic is us. The first time an anon user makes an edit, leave the welcome message for them. (It's easy to know when it's their first time, because their "Talk" link is red.) :When you see an anon user in Recent Changes that doesn't have a red Talk link, then click on the IP address -- that takes you to their User Contributions page. If there's more than five edits there, then they get the User Name template: . If they make another edit, then you can block them, with this in the Reason line: "Muppet Wiki User Name policy". :And just like that, she is gone. A good system, yeah? -- Danny Toughpigs 19:01, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Peter's talk page archive *User Talk Archives